


To remind me of something else

by Neuqe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicty deals with the shooting, Oliver is a big sap, Prompt Fic, Surprises, Tattoos, post 4x09, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic for this lovely prompt "...Felicity is that a tattoo?" Felicity's eyes widened and she pulled down her shirt to cover it up. "Actually Oliver it's about time I told you that I think you just need glasses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To remind me of something else

Felicity remembered all the numerous times she had given a serious lecture to Oliver about being responsible CEO and how being on time was one of the key components of it. Now, she, the current CEO of the Palmer Technologies was running already an hour late from her schedule and she had little bit of hang over. Oh, the cruel irony. Although for her defence, all of this could be blamed on Oliver. Well, almost all of it. The hang over was not his fault but otherwise everything was his fault. Her wonderful fiancé had kept distracting her during the whole morning. Trying to keep her in the bed with him for little bit longer and trying to join her in the shower. She would have loved to take a day off or at least a lazy morning with Oliver after the night she had had. 

It had been about fortnight since she was allowed to leave the hospital after the shooting incident and Laurel, Thea and Lyla had gotten into their heads that she needed a girls’ night out for cheering up. She was not going to lie, getting shot at had been rather traumatizing experience even though she had survived a land mine, few kidnappings, explosions and way too many crazy super villains. She had always known the dangers of their nightly activities but somehow it had never felt real until the bullets were meant for her. She usually wasn’t the member of Team Arrow who got shot and somehow it had never crossed her mind that one day she might be the one flat lining in the hospital because of bullet wounds. It was going to take little bit time to get over it but it was getting slowly better. Physically, she was in perfect health but mentally not. There were nightmares and she disliked her new scars. 

Although there were one person who was even more messed up by the shooting accident and that was Oliver. He had worried himself sick and become extremely stressed out. The worry didn’t go away even when Felicity was allowed to come back to the loft. He had hired security guards to their door and Oliver was there almost all the time and looking after her. Fulfilling every small request she might have and asking are you okays at least fifty times a day. It was nearly suffocating but in many ways Felicity was grateful for this reaction. Oliver wasn’t blaming himself nearly as much as she would have expected and also he wasn’t pushing her away telling that she would be safer without him. He was not running head in first revenging the incident. Sure, she knew that Oliver would go after the people who did this to them but according to him his first priority was that she would be alright. Therefore, even though Oliver had been absolutely amazing fiancé, after the two weeks with little bit of overbearing Nurse Oliver girls’ night out did not sound terrible and she had agreed to the idea. Although she was regretting it now.

The issue was not that they wouldn’t have had fun time. They had absolute blast but she thought that they could have taken it easier though. Thea had wanted to try this new club and there were lots of people, dancing and drinking. Way too many drinks. It had been way too long since any of them had had a night out and they took everything out of it. The rational side of her had said that she was not supposed to drink too much but she just wanted to forget the situation for a moment. Scars, nightmares and Oliver’s worries about her. And then it had gotten little bit out of hand. Only little bit. She also knew that she was safe because she had at least spotted three of their door security guards in the same club and she was ready to bet her money that Oliver had put them to look after her. Unless they were having boys’ night out. Also her friends were all some sort of warriors. Anyway, the more she thought about the night, the messier and fuzzier her memories became. There was something about the memories that bothered her a lot but she couldn’t put her fingers around it. It was actually tiny bit embarrassing how drunk she had been when Diggle had dropped her back to the loft. Thankfully, Oliver didn’t say anything about it in the morning expect asking if she had enjoyed her night out.

Felicity knew she was going to be so late from work today so she didn’t even try to hurry while getting ready for the day. She had just finished applying her make-up and got out from the bath room to their bed room to get her clothes. Oliver was still lying half-naked in the bed and his gaze was focused on her.

“You look pretty.” Felicity was going through her wardrobe but stopped for moment and glanced over her shoulder to the direction of her fiancé. “Is that an attempt to cheer me up from the fact that I have hang over and I feel like dying or are you trying to get me back to bed?”

Oliver laughed softly. “Maybe it is bit of both?” 

Felicity rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless and continued to go through the wardrobe until she found a black pen skirt and light ivory sweater. She had already changed her red pyjama bottoms to the skirt but when she took off the t-shirt she was wearing, most likely one of Oliver’s judging by the size of it, Oliver decided to continue the conversation.

“…Felicity. Is that a tattoo?”

Oh god, oh god. Felicity froze completely for a second. Her eyes widened and she pulled down the shirt to cover it up. “Actually Oliver it’s about time I told you that I think you just need glasses.” She tried to say as serious as she could. This was awful. The memories of last night started to flood back to her mind. She really didn’t take tattoo last night, right? The others would have stopped her before doing something so incredibly stupid, right? She was not the kind of person who takes tattoos. Especially while being intoxicated. But deep down she knew that she had taken it and she had pretty clear idea about what the tattoo was.

“Glasses?” Oliver said clearly amused. 

Felicity just kept nodding furiously and seriously. “Yes. I think you need glasses. But don’t worry, I am sure you will look cute while wearing them.”

“You are saying that the Arrow needs glasses?” Oliver had gotten up from the bed and was now walking towards Felicity. He wasn’t even trying to hide how amused he was by her accusation. 

“You know talking about yourself in third person is just tiny bit creepy.” Felicity said and tried to change the topic of discussion. Of course it was ridiculous to argue that Oliver would need glasses when he spent his nights as vigilante and didn’t ever miss his targets but this was panic situation and poor excuses were allowed. 

“I have perfect vision.” He whispered and just kept smiling like an idiot and waiting for Felicity to do her next move. 

“Maybe you are hallucinating then?” She said and put her palm to Oliver’s forehead. “You feel little bit hot. Fever perhaps? You spent quite lot of time in the hospital. You probably caught something while being there.” Oliver hadn’t been in the hospital for two weeks and that man had a perfect immune system. Felicity was running out of excuses.

Oliver tried to keep his face straight but failed miserably. “Fe-li-ci-ty” it was the only thing he said but he emphasized every syllable and kept on smiling tiny but smug smile. Felicity knew that no poor excuse could get her out of this conversation. Why did he think that the situation was so funny? There was nothing funny about it. 

“I am already late from the work, I should really get going.” She said giving a peck on the cheek for Oliver and making her way to the bed room door. But before she got out, Oliver gently grabbed her hand and her great escape of the situation was ruined.

“You are intending to show up at work while wearing that?” She was wearing smoke grey high heels and that black pen skirt. Her hair was curled and make-up done but she was still wearing Oliver’s old dark green t-shirt and it was way too big for her. “Not that I mind, but that just isn’t your usual style.” He said with a small grin.

She was frantically making up a new excuse but she knew that they wouldn’t work. She could say that she didn’t want to talk about it and ask him to leave her alone because Oliver would respect her wish and drop it but for how long you can keep a tattoo as a secret from your significant other? Also it wouldn’t be fair for Oliver so she accepted her defeat.

“Okay, it might be a tattoo.” She said and bit her lower lip. Oliver’s facial expression was priceless when he got the confirmation and he looked like he wanted to say something. “Wait, wait. I want to explain the whole thing. First of all I was very drunk yesterday and there shouldn’t be tattoo shops next to bars like anywhere. Those lead to bad, bad ideas. When you win the election you should totally do something about it. No clubs and tattoo shops close, okay? Second of all, I am never letting you sister to take me out to clubbing. Never again. I am rather sure that she was the one who gave the courage to do it and incited me. So just for the record that we can blame her, too. And this wasn’t drunk-me’s idea completely because I thought about it few days ago while being sober but drunk-me was enough stupid to actually take it. But it felt so much better idea after many drinks. And it is mostly because I loathe the scars that the…incident left on me and I wished I could cover them somehow and I drank because I wanted to forget them and-“. She was cut off by Oliver.

“As adorable as your blabbering is, you don’t have to explain more. I get it.” He said and kissed her forehead and they stayed in that position for a while. 

“May I see it?” Oliver whispered after few moments and at first Felicity didn’t answer anything. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He added.

She took few steps back. “No, no. That would be ridiculous.” She took a deep breath and lifted the hem of the shirt so that the left side of stomach and side was visible for him. 

Oliver knew exactly where all her bullet wound scars were, but the biggest ones were little bit over her left hip and they continued to the direction of her belly button. He couldn’t say that he didn’t feel guilty when looking at them. They were messy, reddish and not completely healed yet. But right now all his attention was on the tattoo that had appeared between the scars. The scars parts of the skin probably have been too hurtful and still healing and that is why the tattoo wasn’t on them. But Felicity had at least accomplished what she wanted, the attention was on the tattoo and not on scars. 

It was a green arrow. No longer than five centimetres long and almost exact copy of the ones he used. He gently traced the scars and the skin around the tattoo with his thumb, he didn’t want to touch the tattoo itself because it looked tiny bit tender and it still had the transparent cover on it.

“Are you mad?” She finally asked after the silence seemed to last forever.

Oliver shook his head. “No, of course not. It is your body and you can do whatever you want with it.”

“I know that. I meant about the arrow.” She had thought that it was the suitable tattoo already while being sober but she had meant to talk about it with him but it had only been thought and it was not supposed to happen now but somewhere in the foreseeable future.

He wasn’t mad, not at all and he didn’t hate the tattoo. It was rather beautiful. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she had wanted to take tattoo that was reminder of him. Or the darker side of him even. There might have been a time when he would have been mad but only because that was when he thought he couldn’t be the Arrow and Oliver Queen at the same time and that Arrow was only darkness and misery. It made him realise how much she had helped him to grow as a person. She had been a big part of his Arrow life and he knew that half of the things they had accomplished during the years would not be possible without Felicity and her skills. Somehow it made him realise how committed to the project she was and how much she loved him. But also that she wanted to take that even though the Arrow and he generally were the reasons why those scars existed in the first place.

“No, I am not mad. Quite the opposite actually.” He said and locked his eyes with Felicity’s. “I am truly honoured.” He said it with such sincerity and all of that playfulness was gone from his voice. “I think I fell even more in love with you if it is possible.”

Felicity laughed and kissed him on the mouth. It was slow and loving kiss and when they departed she playfully smacked his thick arm. “You are a big sap, aren’t you? But I love you, too.”

“I think that goes without saying as you have a constant and permanent reminder of me on your skin.” Oliver was grinning again. “Also it is incredibly hot.”

“Ah, those are the real reasons why you like it.” She joked.

“Possibly.” He said with a smirk and then got more serious again. “Do you regret taking it?” He asked carefully. Why would she wanted to avoid the telling him about it if she wasn’t completely fine with her drunken decision. 

“No, I don’t. It was my original idea. To get the arrow I mean.” She looked the tattoo again and back to Oliver. “I was just tiny bit concerned if you appreciate the idea or not. And do not get it wrong, I wanted to get something that reminded me of you. By you, I mean you-you as Oliver Queen and not only as a vigilante but I thought that the arrow would be nice.” 

The response made Oliver’s face lit up with a bright smile and she was rewarded with lot of kisses.

“You know, the tattoo artist must have thought that I am a massive Arrow fan girl.” She laughed between the kisses and he joined in it.

“Yeah, aren’t you?” He continued the joking while they fell back to bed.

“Depends on whether the salmon ladder is there.

************  
It turned out that Felicity never made it to the work that day as Oliver was very keen on showing how much he appreciated the tattoo. When Oliver was tangled in sheets and fast asleep next to her, she took her phone and finally texted to her friends.

“Next time someone of us gets shot we are gonna spend girls’ night IN. “

It took less than minute before Thea had answered to her.

“Does that mean that Ollie doesn’t love the tattoo ;( Impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this "...Felicity is that a tattoo?" Felicity's eyes widened and she pulled down her shirt to cover it up. "Actually Oliver it's about time I told you that I think you just need glasses." by http://olicitypromptinspirations.tumblr.com/  
> This is my first Olicity fic and I hope did justice for the prompt. All the mistakes are mine and I have no knowledge about bullet wounds or tattoos so I am sorry for all the inaccuracies. Happy New Year!


End file.
